


Paperwork

by Kass



Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tax season in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

"We have to do what?" Ronon asked.

"File tax papers," Elizabeth said wearily. "Because you're technically civilian contractors--"

"I have never asked for wages," Teyla pointed out.

Ronon rifled through the sheaf of forms in front of him. "We really have to do this?"

"Or you can pay someone to do it for you," John pointed out.

"How you handle the paperwork is up to you," Elizabeth said.

"Though folding your 990 into an elaborate paper airplane and throwing it through the stargate isn't okay," Rodney added.

"Mine would fly further than yours would," John quipped.

Despite herself, Elizabeth smiled.


End file.
